


i bet these memories follow you around

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, IDK WHAT TO TAG THIS AS GOD, M/M, Title from wildest dreams by Taylor swift, that song is literally raywood in this fic, whoever's heist i cant rmr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really don't get it, do you?" Geoff asked, smiling cruelly. </p><p>"Get what?"</p><p>"Ryan, out of every mission you and Ray did together, how many times has he missed his target?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Zero?" Ryan answered, still sounding confused. </p><p>"Exactly," Geoff said calmly. "Ray doesn't miss his target. When he wants somebody dead, they fucking die. Maybe it was some act of God and he did miss; maybe some mystical being is looking out for you. All I know is that Ray is the best shot out of anybody I've met, and it's no coincidence that you're standing here today. Meet us back at the house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ray, how's it looking?" 

"Two policemen outside the place, no civilians inside besides the bank teller," Ray replied, looking through his scope. 

"Ok. Ray, whenever you're ready, take out the policemen. Gavin, Ryan and I will go inside right after you do," Geoff said, glancing out his car windshield at the bank. 

"Ryan and Ray, your getaway bike is in position," Michael reported, being the one who drove it to its position. 

"Ours is too, Geoff, as is Michael and Gavin's," Jack added. 

"Alright boys, we ready?" Geoff asked and everyone gave their affirmative. 

Now, it was a waiting game. Gavin was shaking in his seat beside Geoff with anticipation. Gavin always got like this before heists, where as Ryan, who sat behind them, was sitting calmly and looking out the window. He was wearing his mask, so Geoff couldn't see his face, but he knew it was passive. Something about Ryan seemed off, but nobody knew what. He was always distant during heists, but now it was something....more. 

Geoff heard the telltale noise of Ray's bullets being shot and watched the guards fall. Geoff and Gavin immediately flew into action, as did Ryan and they proceeded into the bank. Gavin and Geoff were guarding the door, Ryan being the one who actually went into the vaults. Then, he would bring the money up in two bags, Ryan having one and Ray having the other in case one was incarcerated they would have enough money to live off of as well as bail. 

Geoff watched Ryan disappear down the hallway and turned back around, watching the doorway carefully. He knew Ray would most likely get anyone before they got in, but it was better safe than sorry. 

"Ryan seem a little...off to you?" Gavin whispered uneasily. 

"Yeah, but the dude's always seemed off."

"True but, it seems more? I don't know."

Geoff didn't reply, hearing the explosion below him and knew Ryan had blown the safe. He knew Ryan only had minutes to get the money and get out before the police came. The Los Santos police force may be the dumbest police force alive, but things would be easier if they didn't have to deal with them.

"Got it," he heard Ryan say in his earpiece. 

"I'm bringing the motor bike up front," Ray replied. 

"Im bringing the truck up too," Michael said. "Jack is behind me with his and Geoff's car."

A moment later Ryan came sprinting up the steps, two duffles in his hands. Geoff grinned and grabbed Gavin, dragging him out front, hearing the approaching sirens. 

Geoff and Gavin sprinted to the left to where Jack and Michael were while Ryan ran to the right where he knew Ray was waiting. 

At the end of the block, Ray was sat on the motorbike, revving the engine as he waited for Ryan. Ryan ran up to him and pulled his mask onto the top of his head, yanking Ray's head back and kissing him hard. 

It was desperate and their teeth hit, but it was still great all the same. Their blood was rushing in their ears and the sirens were wailing and Ray pulled away, grinning up at Ryan as he hopped onto the back. 

Ray sped off and felt the wind whipping past his face and Ryan's arms around him and he felt on top of the goddamn world. He sped past a swarm of cop cars and cursed under his breath, knowing they would whip around and follow them. 

"How do I lose them?" Ray shouted, turning his head to the side, hoping his voice wouldn't get lost in the wind. 

"Subway!" Ryan shouted back. 

Ray took the corner hard, weaving in and out of traffic. He turned down random streets, a cluttered mess that didn't make sense in a hope he would lose a few of the cops. He pulled to a stop right outside of the subway, cutting the engine and jumping off. 

He took a duffle from Ryan and slung it over his shoulder, sprinting down the steps and into the tunnel. He heard Ryan's footsteps loud behind him so he kept sprinting, high on adrenaline and Ryan's kiss. He slowed down when he saw a map, doubling over to catch his breath. 

"Where the fuck are you?" Ray heard through his earpiece. 

"We're fine, we lost the cops and we're in the subway. We've got the money!"

His earpiece was silent for a few minutes before someone else spoke. 

"Ray? Ryan?" Michael said. 

"You guys there?" Jack added. 

"Yeah? I just said we're-"

"I don't think our mics work underground," Ryan said, pulling his earpiece out and slipping it into his pocket. 

-  
"Jack, get eyes on them, now!" Geoff barked.

Ray's mic didn't work, Ryan was correct, but Ryan's did. 

Jack nodded and immediately pulled his laptop out, hacking into the subway's security cameras. He flicked from each one, eyes scanning quickly for the boys. Geoff's heart beat out of his chest, his stomach flipping uneasily. Something was wrong. 

"Found them," Jack said, sending the link to Gavin and Michael before unplugging his earbuds and boosting the volume. In the corner of Jack's screen, there was a live video feed of Gavin and Michael in their car. They were huddled close together and both looked uneasy. 

"....well, we have a few choices," Ray was saying. The camera was facing Ray's front, and Ryan was stood behind him, pulling his mask off. "We could keep going straight, and we'd come out near the convenience store Kerry helped us rob? Otherwise we could-"

"You know," Ryan started, and Geoff's skin prickled. He sounded cold, and distant, and Geoff watched Ray subtly slide his hand to grasp at his gun. He must've heard the same tone in Ryan's voice. "There doesn't have to be two of us?"

Ray grabbed his gun and spun around, and Geoff heard Gavin gasp through his earpiece as he shot Ryan before Ryan could even fully pull his gun on Ray. Ryan fell and Ray sprinted out of the tunnel like a frightened deer, and Geoff heard Gavin whimper and Michael gasp, then watched Michael and Gavin's video feed cut out quickly. 

"Michael? Gavin? Where the fuck are you guys?" Geoff snapped, but they didn't reply. "You guys, stop fucking around. Answer me!" 

He was met with silence. 

"Drive, Jack, get to the house right fucking now," Geoff ordered, and Jack jumped back into the drivers seat, gunning it. 

They got back to their house in record time, but because they had to shake the cops it took longer than it should have. 

They appeared to only have missed Michael and Gavin by minutes. They had their own section of the house, and it was a mess. Their clothes were gone, but blankets were strewn around the room and their other possessions were still there. Picture frames were gone as well and Geoff's heart was in his fucking throat. 

"Go check Ray's room, I'm going to go try and find them," Geoff ordered. "Ryan should thank his fucking stars that Ray offed him before I could, because I would've made it long and painful." Jack's skin crawled at Geoff's tone, cold and detached so he obeyed, heading through the house to where Ray stayed while Geoff disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later_

Motels always smelled like sex, stale booze and bad air fresheners. 

Geoff wasn't sure when that started smelling like home. 

Yet here he was, drinking straight from a vodka bottle on a pay-by-the-hour motel bed and he felt as safe and secure as he was able to. 

"Got the TV working," Jack said gruffly. He stood up from where he had been knelt fixing the TV and settled on the edge of Geoff's bed. 

"Channels are shit," Geoff commented, taking another swig. 

"Don't know what you expect me to do about that," Jack snapped back and Geoff smiled. 

Geoff wasn't the only one who had changed over the past year. Geoff had started drinking more, yeah, but his personality was mostly the same. Granted, he put up thicker walls and had a shorter temper, but he was never an open book nor did he ever have a particularly long fuse. 

Jack, on the other hand, was a changed man. He was once a happy, kind and caring guy with a temper that nobody could flare up unless they were threatening Jack or the crew. Now, he was consistently irritable and on edge and because of it, he and Geoff never stayed still for long.

Currently they were holed up in some shitty motel on the outskirts of Los Santos, trying to decide where to go next. They were low on funds and their options were limited. 

"We could go east?" Jack suggested. 

"Like it in Los Santos," Geoff replied gruffly.

"They're not coming back, Geoff," Jack said after a moments pause. 

"Fuck off. Let's order room service," Geoff said, the vodka bottle in his hand slipping to the ground with a dull thud. 

There was a knock at the door and both men tensed suddenly, both reaching for their guns. 

"That was fast," Geoff joked weakly. Jack glared at him as he stood, holding his weapon low and taking the safety off. There wasn't a peephole, so Geoff stood a few feet from the door, holding his gun out and nodding to Jack to open it. 

Jack counted to three silently before swinging it open, quickly going to stand beside Geoff. 

It was a man. He had sandy blonde hair, cold blue eyes and a manic grin as he glanced between the two of them. 

Ryan Haywood. 

There was a thudding noise as Jack's shaking hands released his gun and Ryan cocked an eyebrow as he watched it fall. He glanced back up with an amused smirk on his face. 

"Still as ditzy as ever, huh Jack?" Ryan joked, leaning against the doorway casually. 

He looked so at ease for somebody everyone assumed dead for the past fucking year. For someone that tried to kill one of his goddamn friends. 

_He tried to kill Ray. He's the reason Gavin, Michael and Ray ran and never looked back._

And suddenly, Geoff snapped. He dropped his gun and dove for Ryan, wrapping his hands around Ryan's throat. He yanked Ryan towards himself and into his and Jack's room, slamming the door and pushing Ryan roughly against it. His thumbs dug into Ryan's esophagus and Ryan merely grinned. 

"You're supposed to be dead, asshole," Geoff hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming back here? How the fuck did you live? And how the fuck did you know where we were?"

Ryan reached a hand up and unzipped his jacket, tugging down the collar of his shirt underneath. On his chest was a milky white patch of skin that stuck out from his tan chest, positioned an inch or so above where Geoff knew Ryan's heart was beating. 

"Ray missed," Ryan said simply, coming out slightly choked and gasping. Geoff loosened his grip, if only so he would be able to hear Ryan's excuses. "I've been following you guys for a week. I was on my way to--let's call him a friend," Ryan sneered. "And I saw you guys on a chance of pure luck. So, I followed you until I could corner you. I'm here because I knew you're running low on money. I know you're looking for a big payout and I know just the place. I can't do it on my own, and I need you, Jack, Michael, Gavin and Ray to do it."

"No," Jack spoke finally, voice low and uncaring. "We aren't helping you with anything."

"Is it ever about anything besides money for you?" Geoff hissed. "You tried to kill one of your goddamn  _friends_ just so you could get an extra couple thousand dollars. You don't give a shit about any of us and we'll never trust you enough to go through with a heist again."

Ryan's eyes burned with anger and he spun himself and Geoff around, quickly changing their positions so Geoff's face was the one losing color. Jack came at him from behind, but Ryan rammed his elbow back into Jack's throat as hard as he could. The man stumbled back and gagged, gasping for breath. 

"You don't know anything, Geoff," Ryan said, his voice low and cold. His hands were tight around Geoff's throat but Geoff's defiant and angry look never wavered. "All you know is what you saw on the camera. You never fucking bothered to come looking for me, or to come get my damn body. You left me there to rot!"

"After you tried to fucking kill Ray!" 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ryan repeated, taking deep breaths to calm down. 

Geoff felt Ryan's grip loosen and he let Geoff go, walking over to the bed and putting his head in his hands. Jack had recovered his breathing somewhat but it was still labored. 

"Look, I'm not doing this for me, ok? Well--maybe, partly, I am. I'm not doing this for the money. I just--I want to explain, ok? I want a chance to say what happened," Ryan whispered, looking helplessly up at the two men. 

"You've had a year to tell us, Ryan," Jack said coolly. "And you never attempted to make contact. Why should we believe you?"

"I--I can explain why I waited so long, but I need to explain it to Ray first-i need him to understand before I tell you all. Where is he?" Ryan asked, standing suddenly and glancing quickly around the room as if Ray could jump out at him at any moment. 

"You don't know? How great is this!" Geoff exclaimed, turning to face Jack with a twisted grin. "Hear that Jack? He doesn't know! Oh man, this is too good!"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Ray? Is he ok?" Ryan demanded. 

"Like you care," Jack commented. 

"I do! You guys don't fucking get it. Ray, and you guys, you're the only things I've ever cared about in my goddamn life."

"We wouldn't know how Ray is," Geoff started, talking over Ryan, "because we don't know where Ray is! You trying to kill him? Yeah, that scared him off of the rest of us. He took off and hasn't returned since. And--while you sure as fuck don't deserve to--you know Ray, when that kid wants to disappear, it's near impossible to find him."

"He—no. He can't be gone. Michael and Gavin have to know where he is?" Ryan asked desperately. 

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Any guesses as to why we don't know?"

"They left too," Ryan said in disbelief, hanging his head. 

"Bingo, asshole," Geoff said gruffly. 

"Look, I'll help you find them, ok? Then I'll explain everything, and we'll do this heist, and if you still want me to go then...I will."

"And how do you think you're gonna find them?" Geoff asked, sounding skeptical. 

"The biggest gang in Los Santos disappears without a trace and you don't think someone bothers to keep tabs on them? And who do you think is talented enough to be able to hack into high security cameras? And whatever the fuck else would help Lindsay keep track of us?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Fucking  _Lindsay._ How had they overlooked her?

Geoff paused, looking to Jack. They needed the money, and Geoff did want Michael, Ray and Gavin back, and it would be nice to know why the fuck Ryan did what he did, but for all Geoff knew, this was a ploy Ryan was using to get them together again and kill them all. Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing. He cocked an eyebrow as if to say  _might as well give it a shot._

_"_ Alright, Ryan, listen. We're gonna agree to this. Not because we want you back, or because we give a fuck about what happens to you, but because we want the lads back and because we want to know why the fuck you tried to kill Ray." 

Ryan looked hurt for a moment before he schooled his expression into cold indifference. 

"Fine. Let's get the fuck out of this shithole and back to the house then, shall we?"

Geoff froze and turned to Jack slowly. Neither of them had been back to the house since the day everything went to shit and the last thing Geoff wanted was to go back there and be reminded that he didn't do  _enough._ Didn't protect his boys enough. Jack was looking helplessly at Geoff so the older man sighed, scrubbing harshly at his face. 

It would be smarter; they would be back in their element and they'd be able to keep a closer eye on Ryan. 

"Fine. Let's go. But listen, Ryan," Geoff paused, jabbing an index finger into Ryan's chest, right over where he knew his scar was. "If you try anything, Jack and I will not hesitate to kill you. We will not spare you like Ray did."

"What the fuck do you mean 'spare me'? He tried to kill me and missed," Ryan said, sounding confused. 

Geoff laughed suddenly, loud and looked at Ryan like he had grown a second head. 

"You really don't get it, do you?" Geoff asked, smiling cruelly. 

"Get what?"

"Ryan, out of every mission you and Ray did together, how many times has he missed his target?" Jack asked. 

"Zero?" Ryan answered, still sounding confused. 

"Exactly," Geoff said calmly. "Ray doesn't miss his target. When he wants somebody dead, they fucking die. Maybe it was some act of God and he did miss; maybe somebody is looking out for you. All I know is that Ray is the best shot out of anybody I've met, and it's no coincidence that you're standing here today. Meet us back at the house."

Geoff spun around then, grabbing his small duffle and shoving his gun into it before grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him out the door, leaving Ryan standing behind them in the room, eyes wide and mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went through so much posting this yall i hope you all enjoy it i love you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff's crew coming together and becoming Los Santos' most wanted gang wasn't a quick process.

Geoff was alone for a long time. By choice, he'd insist, but when it came down to it he wasn't entirely sure. Either way, it was easier to be alone. He was the biggest crime boss in Los Santos, but he didn't have a set crew. He'd hire people to do odd jobs-killings of drug dealers that got in his way, petty robberies, the little things that he couldn't be bothered to do. He'd save the big things--the killing of other crime bosses, the robberies of banks, things that would make people fear him, for himself. It's not that he wanted to be hated and feared, but it was the only thing that would guarantee his protection. Granted, it's what caused him to need protection in the first place, but....details.

But Geoff knew that he'd have to expand and make it more than just hiring randoms, so he called Jack Pattillo. He was an old friend of Geoff's, ex-FBI but Geoff knew he was trustworthy regardless of the fact he was mixed in with shady business deals and even shadier people.

But weren't they all?

Geoff had called Jack in the spur of the moment, had explained to him his plan ( _look, Jack, the fact of the matter is that I can't do this alone anymore. if you tell anybody that, ill fucking kill you, but i can't. i need someone with me--somebody I trust. you in?)_ and Jack agreed easily, with a laugh and a _'you son of a bitch_ ', and within days Jack was moved in with Geoff and they were planning together. It was a hard adjustment going from a single to having a partner. He had to plan for two, and while he told Jack that Geoff wasn't responsible for his safety, he kind of was. He was always checking on Jack, because now he was Geoff's family.

Gavin was a different story.

When Gavin and Geoff had met, Gavin was nothing but a pickpocket who had dared to go after Geoff knowing full well who Geoff was and what he'd done. Geoff hadn't given Gavin a second glance at the bar; a scrawny little kid wasn't really the kind of person Geoff deemed a threat, and when Gavin bumped into him on the street, Geoff didn't give it any more thought besides 'asshole'. Looking back, if he had been sober he probably would've thought to check his pockets and wring Gavin's scrawny little neck but as it was he was plastered and loose and didn't care.

Gavin was a petty thief with sticky fingers who took one look at Geoff's car and rings and suit and realized who he was, then didn't hesitate to attempt to pickpocket him. He got away with it too, the fuck, and Geoff didn't notice his wallet was missing until he had discovered Gavin. It was what set him apart from the others, the balls and finesse Gavin had before they had met.

Geoff noticed his house key was missing off of his chain, but he figured he had misplaced them and made a mental note to get Jack to change the locks after he came back from visiting wherever the hell he went. Geoff bent down and pulled the spare house key from under the ceramic rooster that sat on the ground directly outside the house.

He put the rooster back and stood, moving to put the key into the lock when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Geoff may had been a bit forgetful at time, but he always remembered to lock the door. He was on alert then, pulling his fun and slowly opening the door the rest of the way as he held his gun half mast in front of him. His footsteps were silent as he made his way into the house, checking around the corners carefully as he made his way through the entryway, living room and dining room before stopping in the kitchen were Gavin was sat on his counter, legs crossed and dangling Geoff's house key from his finger with a shit-eating grin.

"The kid from the bar," Geoff noted, letting his arms fall down to his sides but still staying alert. "You stole my key. How did you find my house?"

"Wasn't hard," Gavin said, hopping down from the counter and flitting around the kitchen examining everything closely. There was a gun on the counter and he picked it up, flicking the safety off then back on again and setting it down. He was like a goddamn hummingbird, buzzing around restlessly but excitedly. "I broke into your car and dug around in it until I found some bills stuffed into the glove box addressed to a 'Grif', but being who you are I didn't really think you'd use your real name on things like that. So after that I came here and now here we are! Also, I stole your wallet."

Geoff paused, patting his pockets down before laughing loudly and setting his gun onto the kitchen table as Gavin started opening cabinets and drawers.

"You're smart, kid," Geoff said. He paused, considering, before saying: "Know how to shoot a gun?"

"Not really," Gavin replied, shutting the utensils drawer. "I can blow things up though, pick any lock, and I usually can go by unnoticed which is helpfully on occasion when I'm doing things where the entire point is to not be noticed. And I can be taught to shoot a gun, if you'd fancy me to."

"Maybe. Do you wanna work for me?" Geoff asked, sounding as though he was asking Gavin about the weather rather than asking Gavin to sign his safety away by joining a crew, Ramsey's crew. "You'd be tested, of course, and we'd make you run a heist before we fully accepted you into the crew but. You wouldn't be fucking sodomized or anything."

Gavin paused, putting the colander back into the cabinet from which he found it before gliding over to Geoff and handing him his keys and wallet back and grinning up at Geoff.

"Ok," he agreed.

-

Gavin's induction was quick and easy; they did a simple convenience store robbery that went off without a hitch. They killed the person working behind the counter and gave Gavin a chance to show his lock picking skills as well as his ability to blow things up by picking the lock on the safe and blowing up the register. It was unnecessary, really, because they could've had the man behind the counter open them both but the point of the heist was to give Gavin a chance to show his skills off to Geoff and Jack.

After the had taken the money and made their escape, it was clear to Jack and Geoff that Gavin was exactly what they needed. So, they cleared out the spare room for Gavin and he was moved in within the week and within a month he was part of the family. Geoff especially had a soft spot for the boy, but he would deny it until he was blue in the face. The group of them worked together, and Geoff thought he was done expanding his crew.

But Michael was Geoff's favorite story to tell.

Geoff, Gavin and Jack were in Jersey to pull off a big heist. Every few weeks they left Los Santos when they felt like they were getting too reckless and pulled off a big heist so they were able to comfortably lie low for awhile. This time, they chose New Jersey. The heist went off without a hitch, as per usual, and the boys were out for a celebratory drink at some hole in the wall bar.

"Where's Gav?" Jack asked, voice blurring on the edge of drunk. Geoff shrugged absently and knocked his shot back, dropping the glass onto the table and spinning to find Gavin. He was still relatively sober, being the one that had to drive them back to their hotel tonight so he went to find Gavin himself because a drunk Gavin was a troublesome Gavin. He knew he had found him when he heard a loud commotion followed by a man screaming and Gavin scrambling over to Geoff.

From the start, Michael was the epitome of rage. Michael came roaring after Gavin-who was shrunk behind Geoff-his face flushed redder than his hair which was blown around his face messily. His voice was loud and carried, and his chest heaved with the exertion. His hands were fisted at his sides and Geoff could see scars along his knuckles, white against his tan skin and some fresh cuts along side them, along with a small cut on his cheekbone right below his eye and a split lip.

"I tried to pickpocket him and he caught me," Gavin said once Michael had calmed down.

"Look, buddy, I apologize for Gavin here. He can't help himself," Geoff said, pausing briefly. "Michael Jones?"

Michael's face softened for a moment and he looked proud, almost, before masking it with cool indifference.

"What's it matter?" He asked, glancing between Geoff and Gavin with a sour expression.

"Your reputation is an impressive one," Geoff replied, "and entirely true, I assume."

"You're damn right," Michael snapped. He didn't look intimidating; he wore a white jersey tee with red quarter sleeves and regular jeans, but Geoff knew the things he'd done. Michael had a past that was more bloodied and bruised than anyone could imagine, and Geoff wanted him in his crew.

"Wasn't challenging your masculinity, buddy. Listen--I want you in my crew. Gav, here, is amazing at going unnoticed and blowing things the fuck up. Jack, beardy over there, is pretty tech savvy and is one of the strongest men I know. As for me, well. I think my reputation speaks as well as yours."

"Geoff Ramsey," Michael said, nodding slightly. "Wallstreet broker turned crime boss. Your history is almost as bloody as mine. Used to have a wife and daughter, now you seem to have a boyfriend and a son."

Geoff's eyes flared and his fists clenched at his sides as he stared Michael down. Nobody talked about his old life. He felt Gavin's hand wrap around his wrist and his fists relaxed as he glanced over at the younger boy. Michael watched their hands pointedly before continuing.

"Ok, two boyfriends. Anyway, I work alone. Thanks, though," Michael dismissed, spinning on his heel and walking away. Geoff rolled his eyes and pushed through the sweaty crowd, making his way back to Jack.

"Let's go," Geoff said gruffly.

"Without Gav?" Jack replied, grabbing his coat.

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows and spun around, groaning when he saw Gavin was gone. Scanning the crowd, he spotted Gavin over by Michael. Gavin appeared to be begging the boy for something and, while Geoff was relatively far away, he could see Michael's amused smile. He watched Michael roll his eyes and pull a piece of paper out, scribbling something down and presenting it to Gavin, grabbing the boy's shoulders and nudging him away. Gavin walked over to Jack and Geoff with a massive grin splitting his face.  
"Got his number," Gavin said proudly.

-

It took a lot of convincing, pleading and visits, but eventually Michael did join the crew. He wasn't like Jack and Gavin; it took him ages to move to Los Santos, and even longer to move into the house. He'd rarely stay the night, but one day he stayed and never left and everybody simply excepted the fact that Michael was part of the family now.

It didn't take Michael long at all, however, to find out that Gavin and Geoff weren't dating and, yes, Gavin was very much single, and yes, he was definitely into blokes. As far as Geoff knew, Gavin and Michael had never officially started dating but everyone knew that they were hooking up. Nobody commented on it, however. Some door were better left shut.

Ray was a close friend of Michael's and within weeks of Michael moving in, he was presenting him to Geoff with a demand that he be added to the crew. Geoff cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Geoff, Michael and Ray were all stood in the kitchen, Geoff leaning against the counter and Michael and Ray standing a few feet in front of him. Michael was grinning wildly and tugging gently on Ray's sweater sleeve, and Ray was glancing around with slight disinterest, looking almost bored.

"We don't really have an opening in the crew," Geoff said, tugging and adjusting his suit sleeve. It was true; Michael was the brawn, Jack was the novice hacker and getaway driver with intel in high places, Gavin was the explosives, lock pick expert and Geoff was the leader.

"Trust me," Michael insisted, nodding vigorously. His red curls flopped around his face from where they were peeking out from his beanie as he tried to convince Geoff.

"Just watch him shoot, ok? We'll go to the gun range and if you still don't want him, well, I'll be really fucking surprised."

Geoff sighed before glancing at the younger boy. He was watching Geoff with what appeared to be boredom, but Geoff could tell he was alert by his stiff stance. Geoff could tell that Ray thought he would jump him at any moment and Geoff grinned, twirling his mustache absently.

"Fine. We'll use our gun range. Go ahead out, I'm gonna go get Jack and Gavin."

When Geoff later walked out into their back yard to where there shooting range was, he glanced around confusedly.

"Hello Michael," Gavin greeted cheerily, skipping over to Michael and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Michael was leaning against a tree, staring up at the branches with amusement. He was quite a bit away from the target and Ray was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your sharp shooter at?" Geoff asked, glancing around. Michael didn't reply, choosing instead to wrap an arm around Gavin's waist and pulling him closer. Gavin nuzzled into Michael's neck and Geoff heard Jack pretend to retch behind him.

"The boyfriends are getting handsy," Jack teased.

"Not my boyf-" Gavin was cut out by three shots ringing out, a quick _onetwothree_  and everybody jumped. Gavin ripped away from Michael and pulled his gun out, as did Jack and Geoff as they surveyed the area.

Michael laughed loudly, looking back up into the branches.

"Ray, you fucker," Michael laughed, shaking his head.

The boy in question peeked his head out from the tree, purple sweater a start contrast against the green of the leaves. His lips turned into a small smirk before he tossed a gun--some ugly pink thing that he must've brought with him--to the ground and jumping down from the tree, landing in a smooth crouch.

Geoff paused before jogging quickly up to the target papers that Michael had set up for Ray. There were three of them, in the shape of people from the waist up and Ray had gotten a headshot in all three, right between the eyes. It was impressive, but even more so was the distance he had gotten them from. Geoff returned to the crew and paused, looking at Ray.

"If you want a place, it's yours," Geoff offered. Ray paused, considering, before bending over and picking his gun up and slinging the strap over his shoulder.

"Ok," Ray agreed.

It took even longer for Ray to move in than it did Michael. Ray was from New York and didn't have a place to stay in Los Santos but refused to live with the crew, so Geoff rented an apartment for Ray to stay in for the time being before Ray decided to fully move in with them. Ray wasn't like Michael, Gavin, Jack or Geoff. His privacy was everything to him, and he couldn't be around the crew for more than a few hours at a time before disappearing wherever he went. Ray was a recluse, really, and when he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be.

When he first joined the crew, Ray only really would talk to Michael and occasionally Geoff. He hated Jack and was extremely wary of Gavin for whatever reason. But after about four months of being in the crew, Ray finally moved into the house with the rest of the crew. Thankfully, 636 was a big place and had more than enough room. It was technically three stories, but the third was simply an empty attic. The second floor was where Michael and Gavin lived as well as a room containing their tech equipment and a few assortments of guns kept inside a large safe. The first floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room, Jack and Geoff's room. It didn't have a weaponry room because in Jack and Geoff's rooms they each had a safe of their own filled with money, guns, explosives and things of that nature. The house also had a basement, but it wasn't finished and was always freezing cold so nobody in the house bothered to use it.

The house sat overlooking a small private lake that they often used to dispose evidence. Probably not economically supportive, but. It happens.

Ryan had the most mysterious story of them all.

-

Ryan came only weeks after Ray first joined the crew, right when he was beginning to spend nights there. It was noon, and Ray had finally emerged from the attic--his room--and was sat in the living room, DS in hand and quietly talking to Michael. Gavin had his head in Michael's lap and was holding his own DS, frowning at the screen as Michael cackled loudly.

Ray was still in his 'I-hate-Jack-and-kinda-dislike-Geoff-and-I'm-not-really-sure-about-Gavin' phase, but he was beginning to warm up to Gavin and he continuously beat Gavin at whatever game they were playing.

"Bloody cheater," Gavin mumbled and Ray laughed, a loud sound and Gavin smiled slightly.

"You just fucking suck, Gav," Michael replied with another cackle, tugging gently on a piece of Gavin's hair as he looked down at him.

"Michael," Gavin whined, but was interrupted by the front door of the house banging open.

The three boys jumped up, pulling their weapons out from various places and slowly making their way towards the entryway. Geoff was the only one not at the house, and he wasn't due home for another day or two so the boys were wary. Ray led them, followed by Michael and Gavin. Ray stood right outside the entryway, pressing his back to the door and signaling for the boys to wait while he checked it out. Michael and Gavin nodded so Ray took a deep breath, quickly unlocking the safety and spinning around so he was standing in front of the door.

There was man standing there. He wore a mask over his face and Ray didn't give himself to process much more before he shot the man quickly in the shoulder. Somehow, the man dodged the bullet quickly and dropped the box he was apparently holding, jumping forward and wrenching the gun out of Ray's grip and twisting Ray's arm behind his back as Ray hissed in pain.

Michael and Gavin appeared in front of him, their guns raised calmly.

"Let him go," Michael said, his voice low and threatening.

"Down, boys," Geoff commanded, appearing in the doorway and putting a hand on the man holding Ray's shoulder. "This is Ryan. Ryan, let Ray go."

The man, Ryan, did and Ray stumbled forward, turning and glaring at Ryan as he rubbed his wrist where Ryan had been gripping it tightly.

"Take the mask off, you look like an asshole," Geoff said, stepping fully inside the house and shutting the door behind him and groaning when he saw the bullet lodged in the wall. "Oh, who shot my wall!?"

Ryan did so, pulling the mask up so it sat on top of his head. His face was covered in red, black and blue facepaint and Ray could barely make out his eyes. Ryan pulled the mask off completely and dropped it into the box at his feet, leaning down to pick the box up and holding it on his hip as he survayed the boys. His hair was long and blonde, flowing down to right above his shoulders and curling slightly.

"This is Ryan," Geoff said, pushing past the boys and walking over to the doorway that led to the basement. "He's part of the crew now."

"But-" Michael started, but stopped when Geoff held his hand up.

"No. He's part of the crew." Geoff looked at the three of them and his eyes spoke what he didn't say; _trust me, I know what I'm doing. have I ever let you down?_

So, Ryan wasn't there one day and was living in the basement the next and everybody accepted it. He was like Ray in a was that he was secluded, but he also shared a lot about himself if asked. How much of it was true, nobody knew. For months Ryan moved around the house silently and steathily, not talking much to anybody besides--for whatever reason--Ray.

The two were often seen together, head bent close and whispering to one another. Gavin often tried to join them but was sent away quickly when Ryan looked at him and said something about the number of people he's killed and how he killed them that left Gavin skipping away to Michael. It took almost half a year for Ryan to begin to open up to the others and to stop harassing Gavin with his stories.

The crew went from business partners to family faster than anybody could blink.

-

 _And that's how the fake AH crew became the fake AH crew_ , Geoff thought absently, standing outside of the house and staring up at it forlornly. _how the hell did we end up here?_


	4. Chapter 4

The house was exact as Geoff had left it.

Geoff and Jack had gotten to the house before Ryan and had wanted to go in first and clean up. After tearing the house apart looking for any trace of Gavin, Michael and Ray and realizing there wasn't one, Jack and Geoff left and never looked back so the house was mess. Personal belongings were strewn across the floor, the furniture was tipped, doors were ajar and drawers were open. In the kitchen, all the appliances were on the floor and the island table was flipped upside down so Geoff set to work picking it up while Jack worked on the living room.

They wanted to clean it before Ryan got there. They didn't want him to know how much they fell apart after he fucked them all over. Geoff shoved the silverware into a random drawer and slammed it shut, doing the same with the other kitchen utensils and setting the appliances back up onto the counter. He straightened the island in the middle of the kitchen and put the stools inside of it, glancing around to make sure he hadn't left anything else on the kitchen floor. He shut the oven door and why he had looked in the fucking stove, he didn't know.

Geoff glanced briefly at Jack who was almost finished cleaning the living room before making his way to the second floor. All the doors were flung open and comforters, pillows and other items were spilling into the hallway and Geoff squeezed his eyes shut as he curled his toes into the carpet. He was the biggest and most feared crime boss in Los Santos and here was was, too scared to enter the rooms of two of his crew members. Ex crew members, he supposed. Geoff sighed and clenched his fists, opening his eyes and steeling his jaw as he made his way into the first bedroom on the right-Michael's.

Michael's room was bigger than Gavin's, but not by much. There was a bed opposite the door with the matress overturned next to it and a smashed picture frame near Geoff's feet. Michael's floor was wood and his walls were slate blue with one white wall and the room still smelled like Michael. Geoff smirked when he saw the hole in the wall near the window by Michael's bed and the many chipped spots on the walls. Michael's temper flared quickly and easily and instead of taking it out on the gun range, he took it out on the walls in the house. Most of Michael's possessions were gone, besides the picture frame and a beanie that sat on top of a knocked over desk chair and a few blueprints and schematics on top of the desk from their last heist. Geoff picked up Michael's comforter at his feet and went over to the bed, pushing the matress back onto the frame and tossing the comforter on top of it and making the bed. He threw the pillows on top of it and went over to the desk, picking the chair up and holding the beanie tightly in his hand. Geoff threw the plans into a trashcan by Michael's bed and made sure the room was clean before stepping out, closing the door tightly behind him and sighing as he tucked the beanie into his back pocket.

Geoff straightened the mirror on the wall outside Gavin's room and turned, making his way into Gavin's and picking up the pillows that were in the doorway. Gavin's room was a little neater but filled with more things. Apparently, Gavin didn't see it important to take his things with him because, besides clothing, all his other personal items were still in the room. His gaming systems, pictures, camera, explosives. They were all still inside Gavin's room. Geoff quickly made Gavin's bed, shoved all Gavin's clothing into the dresser and shutting the drawers. His room was easier to clean and Geoff walked out of it a few moments later and made his way back to the first floor where Jack was sat in the living room, staring at the television with an odd expression.

"There's a show on the TV," Jack stated, his gaze flicking to Geoff as he said it.

"Yes," Geoff said slowly, nodding and raising his eyebrows. "That's kind of what the purpose of a television is, Jack."

"No, you jackass, I meant the TV is on. Like, it has power. Like we haven't payed the bills since we've been here and the electricity shouldn't be working, let alone the cable."

Jack had turned so he was facing Geoff, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. Geoff shrugged, slipping his suit jacket off and tossing it onto the couch.

"Weird."

"Don't play stupid," Jack said, breathing deeply to try and calm down. "You've been paying the bills here, haven't you?"

Geoff didn't say anything, but instead chose to nod almost imperceptibly.

"You fucking idiot," Jack snapped, clenching his fists tightly with a short laugh. "You--ok. First of all, we have lived on fucking microwave dinners for months and you've been paying the electric and fucking cable bill?"

"And the plumbing and internet," Geoff mumbled.

"Ok, the electricity I suppose I can understand. But the internet? Christ, Geoff, why!?"

"I was hoping they'd come back here!" Geoff hissed as he spun around. "I didn't want them to fucking come home and see that everything had been turned off and the house had been sold, like we'd abandoned them like they didn't fucking matter."

Jack paused, and Geoff could tell he was still angry, but his eyes softened and he backed down, settling back onto the couch. That summed up most of their conversations nowadays; Jack confronted Geoff for doing something stupid, Geoff yelled, Jack backed down. It was a pattern now and one neither of them liked.

Geoff settled down on the couch next to Jack and sighed, grasping tightly on to Jack's hand briefly. _i'm sorry_. Jack nodded so Geoff let his hand go, standing up and venturing over to the bay window that overlooked the front yard and the driveway. The grass was overgrown but Geoff couldn't bring himeslf to care. It wasn't long before he saw a bike approaching with two people on it and Geoff sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

He walked over to the entryway, swinging to door open before Ryan and his guest parked their bike. He watched carefully as they stepped off of the bike and the second person pulled their helmet off.

Lindsay Tuggey.

She followed closely behind Ryan up the pathway that led to the house, pausing In the entryway where Ryan pushed past Geoff.

"Linds," Geoff breathed.

In all honesty, Lindsay was like an unspoken seventh member of the crew. Jack was a good techie when they did small jobs but Lindsay was a professional. She could bypass any and all security walls and once hacked into the pentagon just to prove she could. She was like family to them and Geoff had missed her about as much as he'd missed Gavin, Michael and Ray.

"Are you about to fuckin' cry?" Lindsay laughed, choking up slightly. She stepped inside, wrapping Geoff up into a tight hug and pressing her face into his neck.

Geoff hugged her back, squeezing tightly before stepping back and steeling his face to turn to look at Ryan.

"What do you propose we do once we find out where they are?" Geoff asked, pushing past him and leading everyone into the kitchen were a long table sat. Geoff sat at the head of the table, Jack to his left as usual, Lindsay to his right, and Ryan across from him at the end. "You scared them off, Haywood, and the news that you're alive and well isn't exactly going to comfort them. Why do you even think they'll want to come back and help you?"

"They'd be helping us," Ryan stressed. "You need the money just as badly as I do. They don't have to know that I'm helping out. You can lure them here, get them to agree to the heist then tell them I'm here. They'll trust you again and hopefully Ray will be willing to let me explain what happened."

"No," Jack said, slamming his hands onto the table, making Lindsay jump slightly. "No! We're not going to fucking lie to them for you. We aren't doing you any favors and if it wasn't for the money and the possiblity of getting Ray, Michael and Gavin back we wouldn't be helping you. Here's what we're going to do; we're going to go to them, wherever they are, and we're going to talk to them. We're going to explain that Geoff and I had nothing to do with what you did to Ray and you're going to back that up. We're going to tell them that we need them for a heist and that Geoff and I want them back with us and that as soon as the heist is over you're leaving. Hopefully, they're going to agree, and we're going to come back here and spend at least a week planning. Most likely longer, because right now nobody trusts you enough to pull off a high-risk heist with you. We're going to do the heist and get our cut of the money, and you're going to get the hell out of our life. Got it?"

Ryan's face had twisted into an ugly scowl and he jerked his chin out with a nod.

"Fine. Lindsay, do the--the thing."

Lindsay rolled her eyes but grinned, pulling her laptop out of her bag and opening it up, setting it on the table in front of her.

"Now, don't get pissed, but one night when you guys were passed out drunk I chipped you all," Lindsay said, biting her lower lip to contain a smile. "Middle of the back of your necks. It was small, and painless."

Geoff, Jack and Ryan's hands instinctively flew to their necks, rubbing it and looking at Lindsay with a scowl. All except for Ryan, that is, who watched her with an exceptionally pale face and wide eyes. Lindsay met his stare and nodded slightly.

"I know, you can explain later," she told him. "Anyway, Ray was the only one of you guys not passed out so I had to ask his permission to put it in. He agreed, so he knew it was there and somehow removed it after he ran. Michael and Gavin, however, did not."

"Wouldn't Ray have warned them?" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know that they were together at first, because Ray didn't take it out right away. He left it in for three days and they were together for all of them, but when Ray's disappeared Michael and Gavin's didn't which confused me. If he didn't want them to be found, why didn't he warn them?"

"Do you think he wanted them to be found?" Jack asked, keeping a careful eye on Geoff. Geoff was leaned back in his chair, finger tangled in his mustache as he stared directly out the window.

"Maybe," Lindsay allowed, nodding slightly. "The only way we'll know is if we find them. Do you wanna know where they are?"

Jack paused, looking to Geoff. He knew it wasn't his place to answer. Ryan, to Jack's surprise, was silent as well.

"Do it," Geoff ordered, nodding jerkily.

Lindsay nodded, tapping something into her computer and pausing, before turning the computer to face the group. There were two red dots overlapping and blinking at the three pairs of eyes watching them.

"Where is that?" Jack asked.

"Jersey, of course," Lindsay grinned. "Right now they're at what I think is their apartment."

"Looks like we're taking a road trip," Jack said, rubbing his hands together.

"Appears so," Geoff agreed, pushing away from the table and stalking backwards into the house.


End file.
